


Just a Prompt

by anais_ahotmess



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: GreysAnatomy, Hurt/Comfort, I'll be so happy if someone types this up, PTSD, Storyline, some one please do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_ahotmess/pseuds/anais_ahotmess
Summary: This is just an idea I had and anyone of you can take it and run with it.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 14





	Just a Prompt

Okay so I had this idea but I'm not all that great at writing so I'm putting it out here and if any of you amazing authors want to take it and run with it go ahead, no need to ask for permission or anything just take it and start typing!!

Basically, the scene from Greys Anatomy when Owen has a PTSD flashback and chokes out Christina (season 5 ep19? I Think?) but instead Owen=Lin Christina=Kya and we see how they deal with PTSD and hurt/comfort. I feel like this has a lot of potential and Lin has totally seen enough stuff to give her nightmares and stuff like that. I'm not really sure what else to say but I feel like this storyline has a lot of potential. If any of you do this have fun and I'd love to see what you come up with.


End file.
